


Moira O'Hara x Reader

by LyhesaCnr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Medium - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Self-Mutilation, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr
Summary: You are a young woman escaping from some people from a very recent past. And your steps bring you to L.A and to the Murder House. Who didn't know it's complex and disturbing history? Between secrets and revelations, you're going to have to make the best of your life in the Murder House, and try to tame the spirits both trying to harm and protect you.





	1. Arriving to the Murder House

 - Place these boxes in the living room.   
\- Yes, Ma'am.   
  
You went into the kitchen and put the box on the kitchen counter before looking around to the number of boxes. You sighed, nonetheless happy, and went to check on the workers in the living room. They were trying to fit the furniture next to the sea of boxes. You took a moment to look at the house you were in, detailing your surroundings when you heard the front opening and you turned on a woman.   
  
\- Ah, you're here. I was looking for you.   
\- Marcy? Is everything all right?   
\- Oh yes, yes, I just I ought to be honest with you, even though you told me you knew the disturbing history of this house.   
\- Sure?   
\- The family before you was discovered fleeing the house in a hurry after what they affirmed was a, traumatic experience.   
\- What kind?   
\- They claimed to have recognized the former family. The husband claimed to have witnessed the maid of this house, who, of course, denied being here at such a late hour, and the wife saw the wife. Before both seeing the couple injuring each other physically and advised them to run.   
  
You were slackjawed. Marcy saw the look of disbelief on your face and waved off her comment.   
  
\- But of course it was never proven, and the maid ever denied seeing anything suspicious.   
\- Since when this maid has been working here?   
\- Oh, ever since nineteen eighty-three.   
  
You nodded, stunned.   
  
\- Aren't you... You know, concerned?   
\- Why Marcy? You said it yourself it was never proven.   
\- I know, but still. People did die in this house.   
\- I will be fine I promise, and if let's say something peculiar happens, you'll be the first to know. What do you think?   
  
When you looked up to Marcy, you saw the uneasy look on her face. You stood back up when the workers came toward you.   
  
\- Everything has been brought in, do you need any help with assembling furniture?   
\- No thank you, let me write the check. This way.   
  
Ten minutes later you came back in the living room and found Marcy at the same spot, files in her hands and still that uneasy look on her face.   
  
\- What are these?   
\- Papers, official papers. After this signature, you'll be the new owner of the mur... This house.   
\- Good, let's sign them then.   
  
Marcy placed the papers in front of you, and you started looking through what was written. When you reached the end Marcy handed, you a pen and you signed, feeling eyes on you. You turned slightly and could have sworn to have seen black clothes.

-All right. I guess it is done.  
  
You jumped slightly looking back at Marcy in front of you.  
  
-Moira should be coming in the course of the end of this week.  
-Moira?  
-The maid.  
  
Marcy left toward the front door, opening the door.  
  
-Miss?  
-Yeah?  
-You might want to replace the locks or just secure your doors.  
-Why is that?  
-Because it just happens that the woman next door was a former tenant of this house.  
-What? When?  
-Twice to tell the truth, the first time was in 1983; the next was presumably a few years after.  
-What happened?  
-Nobody knows she claims he er husband ran off with the maid. But the maid is still working here.  
  
She left, closing the door behind her, leaving you, staring at the door. You turned around to look at the house; your hands resting on your waist.  
  
-Well seems like it's just you and me now?

\-------------------------------------

\- Coming! Oh hi.   
\- Good afternoon, I'm Moira O'Hara; I'm...   
\- The housekeeper, yes Marcy informed me. I'm (y/n). It's nice to meet you.   
\- May I come in?   
\- Naturally, please.   
  
You both went toward the kitchen;  you sat back, your teacup warming your hands while Moira was taking off her coat making you stare. She was wearing an extremely revealing French maid outfit. One of those you see for Halloween and adult parties. You focussed on your tea and looked to your left, feeling observed.   
  
\- I hope you won't find that intrusive if I ask you questions?   
\- What? Oh no, it's okay, ask away.   
\- What would cause a person to purchase this house again? Did Marcy skip telling you what happened here?   
\- No, quite the contrary, she has been exemplary. But I sort of new the house a bit. And you know, I don't really have anything to lose except my life so.   
\- Life is precious you know. Not everyone has that chance to be able to walk freely.   
\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound, I don't know bragging or entitled.   
\- No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you. What a first impression!   
  
You laughed nervously when she turned, her dress was a bit unbuttoned and seduction was emanating from her. Suddenly the door of the kitchen opened on a golden-haired woman. You turned startled, while Moira was making a six feet long face.   
  
\- My, I suppose you are the new tenant.   
\- Yeah. Let me guess you're the neighbor.   
\- I'm Constance Langdon.   
\- And this is my house. So next time you'll be kind enough to knock and wait for an answer. Its called respect.   
  
Both Constance and Moira were looking at you speechless, even though Constance's eyes were displaying signs of slight annoyance, Moira had a distinct smile on her rosy lips.   
  
\- I see you've met Moira. I hope her dusting has improved.   
\- Constance that joke being as old as you, I'd like to inform you to amend the record. You've been playing this one for too long.   
  
This time it were you and Constance who looked at Moira speechless.   
  
\- I see the wh...  mouse learned how to bite.   
\- Would you mind leaving?  Actually, please, do leave.   
\- You'll see me around here.   
  
Constance passed the door without a look for either of you, and you turned toward Moira speechless.   
  
\- Is she always like this?!   
\- She has always been like this.   
\- Christ...  She doesn't seem to appreciate you that much.   
\- We are not friends and she loathes me, you can say it.  It's merely the truth.   
\- I see...   
\- You do?   
  
You looked up meeting Moira's eyes, you shrugged a sorry look on your face and she smiled gently.

-It's okay, I'm used to it. And honestly, I don't think it's ever going to change.  
-You shouldn't be used to it. The way she's behaving, god I knew someone like that, what a pain in the butt.  
  
Moira stopped her movement half scandalized, half laughing. She kept on cleaning the cupboards and caught a glimpse of the look you gave her. You rotated your head quickly, cursing yourself. Who would dress like that and have good intentions? You have to be more careful with this one.  
  
-Moira?  
-Yes, Ma'am?  
-Please, I'm not my mother. Call me anything but that, please?  
-Alright, Miss.  
  
You looked at her, a tired sigh passing through your lips.  
  
-That's better, not ideal, but we're getting somewhere...  
-What did you mean to tell me?  
-I'm going upstairs to take care of the boxes in my bedroom. I won't be down for a while.  
-The white room?  
  
You sensed her tone turning harsh and less friendly, her face twisted by something dark.  
  
-You're kidding, right? That room's got unusually bad vibes. No way I'm getting in without a sufficient reason, or if I want to frighten myself. You added laughing.  
  
Moira seemed to relax after you completed your sentence. She turned to you a beaming smile on her face.  
  
-I agree. I don't like this room at all.  
  
You were about to leave to go upstairs, but you turned toward Moira, an odd look on your face. You chased the feelings away and focussed on the present task.  
  
  
  
_Hours later.  
  
_You let yourself fall on the bed. The bedroom was done. And now there were every other rooms to take care off. Alone. Later, tonight you only wanted calm and peace. To rest after such a day of labor and meeting new people. You heard your phone ring waking you from your planning. When you looked at the screen and saw your best friend's picture, you unlocked your phone and accepted the call putting her on speakers.  
  
-Hey Laura!  
-My god (y/n)! I thought you were already dead since you didn't call me!  
-Sadly no! I'm still here and alive and well and alone.  
-You wanted to move across the country, remember?  
-Yeah well, I wouldn't have had to do that if it wasn't for her.  
-Yeah, I know. About that. Johanna has been exhausting me with questions about you.  
-What did you tell her?  
-That you moved out, took your things and fled to the other side of the country. If you had seen her face!  
-I can very well picture that!  
-So met anyone yet? No ghost so far?  
-Come on don't start me with that.  
-What I'm merely inquiring, it's a legitimate question after what you told me.  
-You're right. I'm sorry I'm just unused talking about it.  
-That's okay, don't worry. So met anyone living in there?  
-A former tenant who happens to be a bitch.  
-As if that was surprising. Don't tell me she lives next doors...  
-Who lives next doors.  
-Wow, you're so dead!  
-I know!  
-So, who else?  
-The maid.  
-Maid? What maid?  
-The house comes with a maid. She's been working here for ages. But something doesn't line up...  
-Why?   
-She's young. And she's supposed to have been working in here since 83.  
-You're confident she's alive that maid? Remarked your friend laughing  
-I don't know... I scarcely know if I care honestly...  
-Okay, girl. Give me her name. I'll see what I can retrieve.  
-Sure, her name is Moira O'Hara.   
-Right, what is she like?  
-You mean physically?  
-Yep.  
-She's got red hair, she's tall, pale, thin, she's got blue eyes as well.  
-Okay, I'll see what I can discover on your mysterious maid hon. Oh, fuck me.  
-No thanks! You said laughing.  
-No. It's your bitch of an ex.  
-What do you mean?  
-She knows we're still in touch and that I know where you are.  
-It's not as if it were a secret that you would know that.  
-Yeah but now she is flooding me with messages. Anyway, gotta go. I'll talk to you later!  
-See you, Laura!  
-See you girl!

You hang up looking at the time. A quarter to midnight. You sighed and changed in your pajama. Suddenly you heard a mat noise coming from downstairs, making you turn at once. You clutched on your phone going toward the door, opening gradually. You distinguished no one so you decided to go further toward the stairs, going down as silently as you could.   
  
\- Violet! Do you want to wake up the new tenant?!   
  
You jumped at the sound of the voice of the maid, yet it somehow seemed unfamiliar, older. You went next to the opening, looking at what was happening in the living room, your eyes wide.   
  
\- Sorry Moira, but Thaddeus pushed me, go complain to him.   
\- Violet talk better to Moira, please.   
\- I wasn't...   
\- Vivien, it's fine, but if any of us keep uttering more noise we'll wake her.  And none of us want that.   
  
You looked at the woman who had her back facing you. She had red hair in a low bun and a regular maid outfit, and no heels. A woman approached her and put a hand on her arm gently.   
  
\- So, Moira. You said you saw Lorraine's girls wandering upstairs?   
\- Indeed, they rarely come up. Only when there is a new tenant. I fear for her Vivien.   
\- That's okay. We'll simply watch over her; she can't see us, so it's going to be easy.   
  
The more you were listening, the less you understood, afraid to comprehend what and who they were referring to.   
  
\- So how does she sees you?   
\- Violet!   
  
A man appeared from the corner an exasperated look on his face.   
  
\- What dad? It's only fair. Moira could help depending on how she perceives her.   
\- What if for once we don't delegate the dirty work to her.   
\- Ben, who else could do it? Moira remains the maid; she is to be seen every day. We aren't. We're supposed to be dead and not even here.   
\- I'm sorry but after all these years living with her and understanding how the house works, it simply doesn't seem fair anymore.   
  
You saw the red-haired going toward the man you assumed was Ben. She passed her arms around him, and he circled her with his arms as well as a sorry look on his face. When they parted, she turned to face the two women present in the room. A gasp left your lips, and you looked astonished at the woman. She was much older than the young chick who was cleaning during the day.   
  
\- I'll do it if I have to. At least to chaperon her. She seems pleasant, so maybe I won't have to. And to acknowledge your question Violet she perceives what I desire her to see.   
  
Ben and who seemed to be Violet and Vivien looked at each other concerned.   
  
\- What do you mean? Asked Violet   
\- She's seeing me young because that's what I decided this time.     
\- But why?  The adolescent girl asked.   
\- It's more straightforward to fathom out a person's personality and intentions when tempting them.   
\- If that's your choice.   
\- Dad, you were against it just two seconds ago?!   
\- Violet! Volume. Snapped the woman   
\- You're right, but you see. Moira is right. Because she did the same on me. So I know she's right and that we can rely on her to do what is right.   
\- Thank you, Ben. I'll go talk to Nora to see if she'll be willing to help and tame Thaddeus as she's the only one who can do that.   
  
Your back collided softly against the wall, surprise, and fright all over your face. That couldn't be happening nor be possible. Right? You heard steps in the living room and hurried back upstairs in your room, rushing toward your bed, entering the covers.  Hoping for a good night of sleep to shed light on what you'd merely overheard and the mysteries of the House.

\-------------------------------------

A week had passed, you had settled quite well, somehow happy to have the maid's company. Yet what you had perceived that evening kept coming back to you. It wasn't making any sense, but you knew something was off. All of those feelings, being watched, pushed, hearing whispers, steps. The maid, Moira it was the only time you witnessed her like that. Older. She was always youthful with you. Acting seductively, bending over, making sexual conundrums.  Initially, you thought it was for fun and to have a good laugh, to test the person.  But now that the second week had arrived you lost interest looking at how much body she was revealing. The woman next door, Constance. She came by quite a few times, rarely knocking or scarcely asking to come in. You would sometimes find her in the kitchen, the basement, or even the attic. But she never seemed to be alone. You would always recall the look the blond gave Moira when she bet over for you once again serving you both tea. It was a look of disgust with a knowing smile. That was the first time you pondered how she perceived her? If it was indeed accurate what you had seen in the living room. But that thought was rapidly replaced by sadness toward Moira. What had happened, if this was indeed true, to cause her to behave that way.

**Moira's PoV**

I looked around seeing the new tenant nowhere. So I went toward the basement and went down the stairs. That's when I saw them. Ben, Violet, Vivien, and Nora. And they seemed to be in an extremely agitated discussion.   
  
\- Tate keeps following me around and keeps telling me we wouldn't have to worry if she were murdered. Stated Violet   
\- I'm sorry darling;  I saw Constance coming to talk to him a few times. Thaddeus keeps him away from her, though. Tried Vivien   
\- Larry has been freed. I've seen him skulking around;  I'm sure he is going to keep on helping Constance. And Hayden has been following the tenant around. Spat Ben   
\- Lorraine and the girls will not be a problem if we keep them far enough from the new tenant. They are sad people who want to make others feel like them.  Added Nora   
\- What about you Moira? Asked Violet   
  
I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out of it. I passed a hand in my hair looking at everybody.   
  
\- I think being young doesn't do anything.   
\- What do you mean?   
\- It is possible she's not gay. Tried Violet   
\- I heard her talk about a jealous and angry girlfriend. Hence, it's not that. Explained Moira   
\- For all one knows it's because of what she stands for... Started Vivien   
\- Who? Asked Nora   
\- Moira of course.   
Suddenly all looks were on me and I looked warily at them all.   
\- What are you attempting to say, Vivien?   
\- What I'm saying is you appeared young to her ever since she first set here. You told us she was looking at you at first. I don't know what you look like younger, so I can't...   
  
Vivien had stopped talking, looking at me as if she had seen a ghost. Ben seemed displeased to see me as that and Violet looked at both her father and me speechless.   
  
\- So that's why you weren't even fighting her off that hard?!   
\- How many times am I supposed to apologize?   
\- Violet, it's fine, it was my fault at the time.   
  
When I looked at Vivien her look left me perplex. Everyone started to look at her when she came closer to me and started to touch my face and look at my outfit, not at all pleased.   
  
\- Well, I can understand why she would find that nice at first but is growing tired of it. 

That hit me hard. Why was she saying that?   
  
\- Mom?! That's harsh!

\- Vivien from personal experience the outfit is a no for me but younger she is gorgeous.   
\- That's exactly what I'm talking about! The outfit! I mean Moira have you ever looked at yourself in such clothing?   
\- I can't think of the last time I did...   
\- Well, maybe you should. Because you're conveying an image of you close to a whore.   
\- Vivien! Talking like that about Moira will not help your situation nor hers. It is merely going to make things worse.   
\- I don't get it.   
  
Everyone turned toward me unsure.   
  
\- Why doesn't it work on her?   
\- Maybe because the way she sees it is, a young, seductive woman who seizes every opportunity trying to gain her way with her. Whereas she is trying to be friendly and talk to you. And that outfit? I mean you have a cleavage Moira; I can see your bra. Your skirt is the shortest I've ever laid my eyes on and you're wearing heels. And I can see where your stockings are attached to your garter belt.   
  
When Vivien stopped her monologue, I looked at her speechless. My arms resting on along my legs, seeming defeated in manner.

\- So what?  Said Violet   
\- So gay or not she is never going to do anything with Moira like that. Moira looks like a cheap whore who doesn't respect herself and who thinks she is only good at that, being fucked or giving people blowjobs. That's why it's not working.   
\- Viven you're being harsh.   
\- Am I Ben? Because I don't see what's to like about Moira's younger appearance. Moira...   
  
I had a tear going down my cheek. My breathing had gone faster when Vivien had described what I made her think of. And it hurt, it hurts so bad. I felt as if my chest was constricted by some invisible bindings. She came toward me and wiped the tear on my young cheek, before giving a look to my usually wounded eye.

\- I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't even mean for that to sound harsh.  But... I had ne'er seen you like that before.  I'm literally shocked! I mean, I understand the tenant.  Moira I'm never going to lie to you. Younger you were beautiful, I think everyone here can agree. But this outfit it's a no go... Can you be normal, you know, go back to yourself?   
  
I nodded slightly and appeared as I always appeared for the last years when I didn't have to appear young.   
  
\- That's much better. Moira, you are a nice, gorgeous, slightly too graphic woman!  What's not to like?   
\- Thank you, Vivien...   
\- She's right, you're much lovelier like that Moira, what do you think dad?

\- I agree and am sorry that's how the house works.   
\- So what should I do?   
\- Maybe if you so want for her to see you young you could at least wear that outfit. You know, a normal length and buttons buttoned. Said Vivien smiling at me   
\- Do you think it would make a difference?   
\- I think she could even start to like you or maybe spend more time with you.     
\- More than now at least. Also, you've seen how she talks back to Constance. She's my new hero honestly! Added Violet a smile on her lips   
\- Which is why we've got to help her. Moira, Try to spend some time with her, make her talk about herself I don't know but occupy her when there is a danger coming.   
\- What causes you to think she'll want to talk to me after that first week.   
\- I'm certain she will. As it happens, we should all go upstairs and see where she is.   
\- Is she even in the house?   
\- Well, I guess we'll find out.   
  
Everybody nodded toward Vivien. We went back upstairs, and I went to the kitchen in case, she was coming back or in the house. It was only ten minutes later than Violet rushed into the kitchen.   
  
\- She's on the porch; you got this Moira!   
  
I saw her living to get her parents and Nora and heard the door opening. I swallowed with some difficulties and smoothed my uniform, my heart beating in my ears. I went to pour a fresh glass of water and heard a knock. I turned and saw (y/n) resting against the opening giving on the kitchen. I went and gave her the glass of water when I looked behind her I saw them looking, hopeful.   
  
\- Where did you go if you don't mind me asking?   
\- You can ask, and I was just running some errands. It's was more than needed.  She said laughing. 

I smiled gently before turning toward the bag she put on the table, starting to place everything in the fridge.   
  
\- That suits you better.   
  
I ceased what I was doing my eyes wide. I turned instantly and look at the new tenant, giving periodically a look to Vivien who's eyes seemed to say "see I told you. "   
  
\- I'm sorry?   
\- The other uniform, It's good for Halloween adult parties. This one suits you much better. And Moira... Respect comes in many and various forms, but if you don't respect yourself and respect people, they won't respect you. You have to recognize your worth for that.   
  
She left the room a contented smile on her face and I saw everyone coming to me all smiles as well. Vivien passed an arm around my shoulders and gave a look where the young woman had left.   
  
\- I think she likes her. Mentioned Violet   
\- You mean one version of her, stated Vivien, You see I told she would say that.   
\- Thank you, Vivien.

 


	2. Realization

As the second week started, things had changed in the house. You and Moira were getting along and sharing more time with the other since she had changed uniforms. And you came to realize she was, in fact, a very kind and caring person. She was always making sure you have been eating since most of the time you were trying to make the house look like something and completely forgot about the time. But the thing the redhead didn't know was that you had caught small bits of discussions she was having with other "people." And that was how you discovered quite a few things about the House you were in. Marcy only seemed to know the tip of the iceberg. If what you had heard was indeed true. None of them could leave the House, and they were protecting you from other people in the House. You had learned Tate was Constance's son, that Vivien, Violet, and Ben were the tenants before the former family who fled the House in a hurry. But somehow even with all this information thrown at you, you could not fathom the fact that maybe they were not  _here_. Yet they all felt so real like one could touch them, like Moira. But on some days when you were sleeping on the couch, rearranging the living room for the billionth time, or even talking to Moira about life and such, you could feel something was off. Either she seemed warier than she should or being in the room left you nauseous, which inevitably resulted in Moira being nowhere to be found. And today was no exception.

-Really she did that? Inquired Moira  
-She can do way worse trust me! You said laughing.  
You and Moira were on the couch, tea in hand. Somehow it was as if the previous week had never happened.  
-Miss, I wondered if it would be okay if I were to ask you what is it that drove you to purchase this house. I know you already told me, but last week was...  
-It's not a problem Moira; I don't mind explaining that. I was in a relationship and the person I was with started to become manipulative and tried to guilt me. I'm better off, that's why I traversed the country and landed here. And why the Murder House? I don't know there is a certain charm to it.   
-You mean aside from the killings...  
-Yeah aside from that. I mean Constance aside as well. I think it's really pleasant to see a part of the country that was up till now unknown to me and to meet new people. It's refreshing.  
-New people?  
-Yeah, when I go out, you know people everywhere. And you.  
-Me?  
-Well yes, I mean you're here right? Talking to me. Honestly, I never had a maid before, and I have to said it's not that bad.  
-Why would it be bad?  
-Last week for instance. But all is forgotten, you added as you saw Moira's face show signs of sadness, I love your company, you're attractive and intelligent.   
-Thank you, I appreciate your company as well. It changes me from seeing the same people of the time. But don't you have friends? I mean where you're from.  
-Oh yes, I do. Laura is my best friend; I'm sure you'd like her.  
-What is she like?  
-Well, she's very funny, she's kind of a control freak as well. She bakes like nobody, someday I'll ask her to come by and bake something.  
-Why don't you try baking?  
-Because I would never do justice to her recipe, I'd ruin it! You said laughing, Also she is gifted to find information on people. Like I think she can find whatever she wants on most people.  
-How?   
-That I don't know, she never told me. I guess it's one of those "If I tell you I'll have to kill you after" kinda thing.

You took a sip of your tea and looked at Moira. There was something about her you couldn't place. Ever since she had changed, uniform everything was different about her. She was no longer sexual and bending over. Instead, she was sitting down with you sipping tea and addressing the most various subjects.

-Moira?  
-Yes?  
-Do you have friends? Or family? I mean if it's not too personal to ask...  
-My mother died years ago; I was with her. And friends? I guess I have a few, but I consider them as my family. What about your family?  
-I'm gay, and that didn't really agree with a part of my family. So basically, you have the people with me and sort of against me.  
-I'm sorry, some people can be so backward.  
-Don't worry, it's okay. Maybe they'll never accept, maybe one day they will. No one knows but if they do they'll find me with open arms.  
-It's kind of you.  
-What is?  
-To accept the fact that some people have an issue with accepting people or things different from them and stepping back from it, you know. Not to let negativity get to you.  
-I didn't really think of it that way but I like your way of seeing things.

You touched your temples, feeling a throbbing headache strike you suddenly. You put your cup on the coffee table and felt a hand on your back.

-Is everything alright?  
-Not really, I get these terrible headaches out of nowhere.   
-Why don't you go to your room and lay down? Some rest might help.  
-Sure, thanks Moira. 

You went to pick your cup but she stopped you, she drove you to the stairs not without looking back at the living room.

-I'll take care of this, don't worry that's what I'm here for.  
-I'm not helpless you know.

You closed your eyes as the headache took over you again and Moira stabilized you holding your waist.

-Go lay down, I can take care of two cups.

You looked down at her hands your brows furrowed and the took them away as if she had burned herself at the contact before going back in the living room. You went upstairs toward your room. You let yourself fall on the bed a sigh escaping your lips. 

 

These continued for about a week. Some were worse than others, but  Moira seemed to always be here when needed. You again had gathered a few pieces of information about the house, about who was there,  _who tried to hurt you_. It was nearly 4 am when your phone rang. Not once, not twice. But four consecutive times. You groaned and unlocked your phone when you saw your best friend's pictures you rolled your eyes.

-This better be a matter of life and death, Laura.  
-What time is it now?  
-4 in the morning.  
-You want to hear what I have.  
-About what?  
-Remember when we talked last time? I asked you about the maid because you said something was off.  
-The point is?  
-I found things.

You stood on your bed, interested and now awake.

-What things??  
-Weird things, impossible I'd say.  
-Why is that? Don't leave me in the dark like that.  
-Okay... I found a file for missing persons.  
-Missing?  
-Yeah, here's what it says,  _Moira O'Hara, born on October the 9th 1963. Supposedly went missing, ran off with her former employer's husband._  A certain Constance denied knowing anything.  
-That's the former tenant that lives next door... Wait you said 1963?!  
-Yeah... Also, I can send you the picture on the file. But if that's what I think it is, you're screwed.  
-Just send it. Found anything else?  
-Yeah her mother passed away a few years back in a care home. Apparently, she hadn't seen her daughter in over 20 years. You should've received the picture now.  
-Yep, give me a sec...

When your eyes fell on the picture you felt the rest of your sentence stuck in your throat. That was not possible. The more you were looking at the picture of the young redhead the less it was making sense. Or maybe it was you, just unwilling to acknowledge it...

-So?   
-That's her... There must be a mistake, right?  
-Police records don't always lie. So what does that mean?  
-That means she is still here. She never left. But why people didn't realize? Constance, Marcy, the police officers who came to investigate the murders?  
-I don't know... But you know what it could mean right?  
-Tell me...

As afraid of the answer as you were you wanted to hear it to make it more real.

-Maybe we were right. Maybe she isn't  _alive_...

That fact hit you like a rock, yet deep down you knew something like that was lurking at every corner here. If that was indeed true, It would mean...

-Laura...  
-What?  
-I saw them...  
-Who?  
-The former tenants...  
-You're kidding...  
-God... You mean...  
-(y/n), you're a  _medium_. You've been seeing them ever since you got here!  _They're all dead!_  
-Do you have any pictures of the former tenants, I want to be sure.  
-Okay, wait a minute. I've sent the  _Harmons_ , that's the most recent family who died there. I've sent the  _Langdons_  as well, your  _Moira_  was working for her and her  _husband_.

-That's not  _my_  Moira.  
-Whatever. And the last family are the  _Montgomerys_. Charles built the House for his wife Nora. They and their son died.   
-I wouldn't have guessed. Let me see.

You downloaded the pictures and felt your arms fall off, slack-jawed. The families, you had already seen them at various moments of the day or night.

-Now, this is creeping me out. How am I going to sleep after that?  
-Girl, you decided to move into the house in spite of that.  
-I know, but now it seems like a terrible idea when you realize most of the people you've seen ever since you arrived is in fact  _dead_.  
-Calm down! Forgot they could hear you?  
-Laura, don't stress me more than I am.  
-Why being so stressed?  
-Because there is something going on.  
-What? Now? You're okay?  
-I'm fine, but I overheard them talking. They kept saying that some people wanted to hurt me but that they would protect me.  
-Who would protect you?  
-Moira, the Harmons, and Nora Montgomery.

You heard nothing but silence until your friend sighed.

-Well me who thought being followed around by your ex was horrible. You made it hard for me to complain about my problems now. Said Laura trying to lift their spirits  
-I mean how am I even supposed to behave now? Like, am I supposed to say something? Talk to Moira?  
-No. Don't. Gather pieces of information. Look through the House. I don't know is there places you dislike about it?  
-Yeah, quite a few...  
-Which one?  
-The master bedroom, the basement, and the gazebo.  
-Start there. Go in and feel, try to see things. Let your senses help. The more you know the better it is.  
-You're sure about that?  
-Yes, if any of the things you said are accurate, you're protected from spirits who want to hurt you. We don't know for how long they can keep them at bay, so use that time wisely. Okay? And try not to get yourself killed?  
-That is going to be a hard one now... But I promise. Thanks Laura, by the way, you'd love Moira.  
-Really? Why?  
-She's kind and caring, she likes to drink tea and to have a good laugh. I told her I'd  _invite_  you and you'd  _bake_.  
-Me coming now that I know there are  _ghosts_? Not even in your  _wildest dreams!_    
-When it will be  _safer_ , don't worry. Anyway, I was sleeping and my eyes are closing by themselves.  
-I'll see you later.  
-See you, thanks again!  
-You're welcome, any time.

 

_Later that day_

You were going downstairs, the matinee had mostly been you, in your room. Thinking about everything that had happened ever since you first set down here. And somehow it all made sense. So much that you got "used" to the idea of the people here being dead. It didn't scare you as much as you thought. Mostly you were interested and wondered the reason why they died. When you arrived in the kitchen, a faint smile appeared on your lips as you saw Moira here. But it disappeared quickly when Constance entered. Whenever she was coming she always found ways to mess with Moira's head and to make her leave in a hurry. She put something on the counter, startling Moira who turned at once. You saw Constance smirk before putting a hand on the edges of the counter.

-Put that away for the tenant. I see you changed.

Moira obeyed her jaw clutched, that was when you entered seemingly relaxed.

-Constance hi! I wasn't aware you were to drop by today.  
-I just wanted to drop something by. And say hi. I was wondering how you were settling. Anything strange?  
-Strange is little. Interesting and outlandish maybe. This House is full of secrets, I can't wait till I know them.  
-I hope you know that the ones who cared too much died. Horrible really.  
-Why? Were you there?

Constance looked up at you inquisitive yet perplex, you smiled looking at Moira. Her expression indescribable, her eyes going from you to Constance.

-I hope Moira doesn't give you a hard time. I know that it can be quite boring seeing the same people every day for years.  
-Moira is a very nice company, she is very fascinating.  
-I'm sure she is. Pardon for asking but, are you here alone?  
-Why?  
-No partner? I mean to come and protect you from this House?  
-I had one. Didn't end well.  
-Well, I'm sure Moira could do something about that. Right, Moira?

You looked at both women unsure. Constance seemed to have a winning smile and was staring at the redhead. While she was clutching at her rag, an uneasy look on her face.

-I mean that's what happened when I was a tenant here. Moira is always much happy to oblige.  
-Don't bring her into this.  
-Why? She's a tenant, she said she wanted to know about the House's secrets. Well here's one my dear. Moira is a slut.

The blonde gave a look to Moira who shed a single tear staring at Constance. You looked at both of them baffled.

-Excuse me?  
-A slut. A whore. Call it the way you want.  
-Constance stop it.  
-After all, she's specialized in weak husband.  
- _STOP IT! YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!_

You turned to Moira quickly, she was crying. Suddenly you saw Vivien and Violet Harmon. You gulped and looked away. Not yet, you still had to wrap her head around the House first. 

-Oh but I don't Moira. After all your talent is what defines you. Which makes me wonder how does shes see you?  
-Alright, leave. You don't get to come here and talk like that to Moira.   
-Why not? She knows it's true.  
-Get out of my House.  _Now_.

The blonde went toward the door a winning smile on her lips. When she passed the door and you turned both Vivien and Violet had disappeared, but you heard voices coming from outside. You heard sobs and turned to look where Moira had been standing just a few seconds ago. She was not there. Yet you could still hear the sobs.

-Moira? Where are you?

You followed the heartbreaking sound and arrived in the laundry room. You looked around and didn't see anyone.

-Moira?

You heard a sharp scream of pain and entered warily. When your eyes fell on the redhead you gasp of horror. You rushed toward her looking at her wrists appalled.

- _It's all my fault! My fault!_

You took the woman in a tight grip as she was falling on her knees. You made her head rest on your chest, stroking her reddish hair. You had a look at her wrists trying to remind yourself that if what you had discovered was true her wrists would be healed in a matter of seconds, minutes?

- _Constance is right!_  
_-_ I forbid you to say that. You're not.

Moira cried even more and you felt odd. You gave the room a circular look and witnessed the Harmons women looking at both you and Moira their eyes expressing sadness. You looked back at Moira not to give it away and brought her closer. She took hold of your clothes, clutching onto them.

- _I made this to myself!_  
-Sh... It's okay, I've got you.  
- _Not it's not, I deserved it!_  
-Constance hates your guts, don't expect her to be objective.   
- _I'm a whore!_

You closed your eyes. You heard a gunshot and saw the first floor's master bedroom and shook your head, not now. You kept on stroking her reddish curls, gently rocking her.

-I think you're a kind woman, you can be funny at times. I think you are the most humble person I've ever met. And I think you're gorgeous.   
-Only if she knew. Said Violet

You fought the urge to look up and answer the girl. Instead, you made Moira look up at you and gave her your warmest smile.

-Why are you so nice to me?  
-Why not?  
-She's right... The first week, I mean...  
-I thought we said we'd start over. Clean start?

Moira smiled though of the sadness still present in her ocean eyes.

-Don't let Constance make you feel like this. You're worth much more than that. I'm sure she's miffed before you could have everything you want just by asking for it. I mean look at you!

You saw her looking down and followed her gaze. When you saw her wrists you realized there were no more cuts. You gulped with difficulty and smoothed her skirt.

-No one has ever been that nice to me...  
-Well, thanks.  
-Hush Violet. You know what she means. We'll have to tell her or make her leave.

You wiped the tears going down Moira's cheeks holding her close. Something had definitely happened between her and Constance's husband, but what?

 

You had spent hours turning in the living room thinking. You told Moira she could leave earlier if she wanted, even though you knew she'd still be around. Ever since you had arrived you had never witnessed Constance talk like that to Moira. It was not only hatred but disgust as well. She had this superior way of addressing the redhead. Moira was supposed to have disappeared back in 83, meaning Constance would have treated that way all the time for... Thirty-one years... Longer than she had been alive. Your thoughts lead you to think of Moira, how brave she was to bear Constance for all these years without harming her in any way. But that was not all that it lead you to think of. You remembered you heard a gunshot when you were holding Moira. But that was not all. You climbed the stairs and went in front of the door you had been reluctant to open. You took out your phone and sent a message to Laura telling her what had happened, just in case. You pushed the door open, waiting. You peeked inside and walked warily toward the center of the room. It was the biggest room, but also the brightest. A gunshot echoed through you and you looked at the window, before suddenly looking at the bed hearing more gunshots. You got closer and placed your hands on the covers. Something had happened here, but what? You looked at the wall behind the bed and got closer. When you were about to lay your hand on the wallpaper you stopped, uncertain.

-Come on, just get on with it. You whispered to yourself

When your palm touched the wall you saw blood spread on it. You took a step back and felt your heel collide against something. You looked down and felt your heart go frantic. A woman was on the floor blood pouring from her head, and a man was laying on the bed dead as well. When you looked up you saw a younger, blonde woman. She seemed familiar, you studied her for a few seconds and discerned the gun in her hand. That was when you pieced everything together. You ran out of the room going toward your own. Hands shaking, heart beating frantically and mind cloudy. Indeed Marcy only knew the tip of the Iceberg.


	3. You can see us?

Two days had passed since you walked into the room. The images of what you had discovered traipsing through your mind and what images! You had texted your friend to inform her, and her reaction had been priceless. It seemed you were not the only one disliking Constance Langdon. She had been outraged to find out about Moira's sudden death from the gun of the blonde. Concerning Hugo Langdon, she thought it was rightfully deserved and kept saying it was one bastard less in this world. You had gone in the basement and weren't that surprised to see the death of Chad Warwick and Patrick. The thing that surprised you, though, was to catch a glimpse of Constance feeding something to her dogs. She seemed so calm it was almost frightening, meticulously not leaving any trace behind.

As the fourth week in the Murder House ended, you still had not seen any of the malevolent spirits who wanted to afflict you. Not that you complained but you were dreading the moment you'd have to come face to face with them. Especially Tate and Hayden. And apparently, they were the ones who undoubtedly wanted to hurt you, saying that if you were dead the others would worry less. Talk about a welcoming comity! When you ultimately decided to go downstairs, you headed to the kitchen to pour yourself a glass of water. You heard something coming from the living room and looked around suspiciously. You went toward where the noise was coming from looking around. When you looked down you, saw books on the floor. 

-I'm really becoming paranoid. You said laughing softly

You went to pick them up and went you took hold of them heard the floor crack behind you. You turned at once and was met with a woman you had never seen before.

-My god you scared me!

She seemed to be perplexed and eyebrows furrowed. 

-Who are you? What are you doing here?   
-You can see me? She snapped  
-Well yes of course, why wouldn't I be... Oh...

You stopped your movement looking warily at the brunette. You took a step back looking a the library, you put them back and let your gaze wander on the woman.

-So you can see us? Well, that takes away the fun.  
-The fun?  
-Of scaring you of course!  
-You're Hayden, aren't you?  
-Yeah, how do you know? She said smiling widely  
-I simply guessed from what I heard.  
-You have no idea how hard it was to finally get to you. I mean the whole Harmons, Nora and that bitch.  
-I guess that's Moira.  
-So go on tell me, what do you know? Or even better what do you think you know?  
-I don't have to talk to you.  
-Really? Between us, I could kill you right now but where would be the fun! 

You swallowed hard, she was completely deranged! Quick how to escape that psycho!

-Right, and why killing me? What did I do?  
-The more, the merrier of course! Don't you know the proverb?  
-I do. I just don't think that's what the person had in mind while creating it.  
-You're funny, that's good. I guess you don't know how I died?

You nodded negatively looking at the arm behind her back, a dark grin on her lips.

-Would you want to know?  
-Why not...  
-I got killed by Larry because I was carrying Ben Harmon's baby. I hit me with a shovel, several times.

Your breathing had gone faster, goddamnit where was Moira when you need her!

-And I'm buried under the gazebo, deep down.  
-That's why the gazebo was built?  
-Well yeah! Sure wasn't for the aesthetic!  
-I'm sorry about that...  
-What? My death? Come on I might be trapped here but I'm having so much fun scaring people off and hurting them.

This time you stared at her arm hidden behind her back and looked up to her.

-Do you want to know what I have here? Do you?

Before you even had the time to answer Hayden took her arm out from her back and you saw one of the kitchen knives in her hand. You took a step back and looked at the kitchen and saw the knives scattered on the counter.

-You don't seem to like me.  
-Oh, it's nothing personal. It's the way it should be.

Suddenly you heard the back opening and heels on the tiles.

-Tate?!  
-Constance? 

You peeked in the kitchen before looking back at Hayden who stepped forward. Constance arrived at the entrance of the living room and seemed to question you with her eyes.

-She can't see you right?  
-Of course, she can't, she doesn't even know I'm dead and buried.  
-Who are you talking to?  
-Not Moira for sure. If you see her tell her I might need help with the kitchen will you. Something stinks in there.  
-I'll see what I can do.

You saw her leaving and didn't even try to stop her as you had more pressing matters.

-What didn't you ask her to help you?  
-I just did.  
-Anyway, that doesn't matter. I'd like to keep on this conversation but maybe on the other side?

Hayden got closer the knife in front of her, you stepped backward your back colliding against the fireplace, you took hold of the poker bringing it in front of you.

-Well, at least you ain't-a chicken.  
-Not everyone comes here to die.6  
-Then why?  
-Seems that just like Ben I am escaping from someone who's psycho.

At this Hayden saw red and tried to stab you with the knife, you deflected the trajectory of the knife and struck her cheek. She gasped before looking at you enraged.

- _You bitch! Look what you've done!_  
-I guess you didn't know many people standing up to you.  
- _Ain't you freaked out right now?!_

She sliced the air with the knife nearly cutting your arm on the way down. You moved away and stabbed her with the poker. But as you tried to take it out you as realized it was stuck. Hayden tried to stab you again and you stepped back looking around.

-Wrong move.

When your eyes on Hayden you felt it in your guts fear yet you knew deep down that all she wanted for you to show it, to cry, to beg even. Well, wrong target for that.

-As I was saying see you on the other side, when you'll be a ghost we'll have a blast trying to kill each other.

When Hayden lifted her hand in the air you heard moving in the room and suddenly you dropped yourself on the ground. Hayden had been projected on the wall behind you. When you looked up you saw Moira, the Harmons, and Nora looking rather unpleased.

-Take her downstairs.

Ben nodded and put Hayden on his shoulder, he left the living room going toward the door of the basement.

-How did that happen?  
-I don't know.  
-Moira? Weren't you supposed...  
-I should have been there. I know. but Lorraine and the girls kept me from going upstairs.  
-What happened?  
-Hayden has friends in some of the most damaged souls here. I knew something was wrong Constance confirmed what I thought.  
-What?  
-(Y/N) told her to tell me that she needed me in the kitchen, something was stinking. Said Moira  
-So what?  
-I cleaned the kitchen this morning. She was there. The stinking thing was Hayden. Explained the redhead  
-Guys...  
-How could she know you'd come? Inquired Vivien  
-I don't know but we should...  
-GUYS! Shouted Violet  
-What Violet?

The girl pointed at you on the floor as you were looking at them surprised. Your eyes going from the redhead to the two women.

-Hum...  
-Do you think she sees us?  
-Yeah... You answered breathlessly

You stood up and pointed at everyone.

-That's a lot to digest... Said Vivien  
-You ain't going to faint right? Asked Violet

You nodded negatively and looked back when you heard the floor crack again.

-Hayden is in the basement, Constance is still with Tate it seems.

Ben came next to Vivien wrapping an arm around her shoulder, before stepping back a little perplex.

-What?

The blonde nodded in your direction and you waved slightly.

-You can see us? But we're...  
-She seems to be like Billie.  
-Billie?  
-Constance's friend, Billie Dean Howard, medium to the stars. Caricatured Violet  
-Oh... Well...  
-Moira? Maybe make her a tea or something she seems as if she's going to drop on the floor.

The Redhead nodded and came closer to you, she passed a gentle arm around your shoulders guiding you to the kitchen, followed by the Harmons. She sat you down and went toward the cupboards. Violet sat next to you while Ben and Vivien stayed standing.

-So you see us? For real?  
-Yeah, it seems I do...  
-That's great! I mean ain't you scared or something?  
-Violet give her a minute.

You looked at everyone and your phone rang, startling you. Everyone looked at you perplex and waiting.

-Aren't you going to answer? Asked Vivien nicely  
-Yeah, sure...

You took it out and saw your mother's picture. You gulped and unlocked the phone accepting the call.

-Hi mom.  
-Hello (y/n)! How are you?  
-I'm... It's been... Quite a day actually.  
-Really? What happened?

You looked around your eyes falling on Moira and Violet.

-Let's say you don't have time to get bored. You can't let your guard down you know.  
-Well, that's amazing! I'm happy for you!

Moira came to you and placed the tea in front of you nodding.

-Thank you.  
-Who are you talking to darling?  
-I'm, hum. I'm talking to Moira.  
-Moira?  
-Yeah, I didn't tell you? The house has a maid.  
-A maid? Well, you like your comfort!  
-Mom... Come on.  
-I'm kidding darling. And how is Moira?  
-She's...

The redhead sat in front of you and you gazed at her.

-She's really nice and good at what she does. She's also funny and quite pretty so... Nothing to complain about.

You saw the redhead blush slightly and Violet gave a look to her parents.

-I see, by the way, darling. Johanna called and asked to know where you were.  
-Tell me you didn't tell her.  
-She really seemed sad and terribly sorry.  
-Mom, tell me you didn't give her the address.  
-What difference would it make if I did?  
-I left because of her.  
-Maybe we should leave... Started Vivien  
-It's okay stay, I don't mind.  
-Who are you talking to? Inquired your mother  
-No one. Mom you shouldn't have told her. I left because of her. Now you're putting both of us in a bad position.  
-And why is that?  
-Probably because I don't want to see her and you're telling her to go to a haunted house.  
-Haunted house? Darling who actually believes in these ghost stories? As if there were really going to be ghosts in this House!

Violet puffed while Ben and Vivien were making a face. Moira, on the other hand, seemed to be judging your mother through the phone.

-Yeah, I wouldn't so sure about that.  
-Now, what's that supposed to mean?  
-Nothing. Listen mom it was nice talking to you. But you put me in a delicate position and I have to get going. I'll call you later.

You hang up and breathed out taking a sip of your tea. A moan escaping your lips surprising everyone here.

-God, I love your tea, Moira. Thank you very much.

You put your hand on hers, the cup in your other hand. You smiled softly at her before looking at Violet.

-I can see you. For real. And I'm not afraid.

She smiled widely, nodding.

-That's cool.  
-Does that mean you saw us?  
-When?  
-When Constance... You know a few days ago.

The room turned silent instantly and you looked at Moira who was looking at the counter.

-Yes, I saw you.  
-Which makes sense because Moira was supposed to be invisible.  
-You were?

She nodded before looking at you.

-You seem to be taking this quite well. Why? Interrogated Moira  
-I kind of knew for a while...  
-You did? Asked Ben  
-Yeah, but I couldn't bring myself to think of it as the truth. But somehow, deep down I knew. It's not a problem right?  
-No, it's not. It's actually going to make our job much easier. Admitted Vivien  
-Problem is that Johanna is going to come here now. You added  
-Who is that again? Asked Ben  
-Her ex. Indicated Violet  
-Is she going to be a problem? Questioned Vivien  
-She might yes... But I'm sure I can take care of her. I'll just, need a plan I guess.  
-I might have an idea!

You turned to Violet interested.

-What kind of idea?  
-We'll need Moira for that.  
-Violet.  
-What mom, you said it yourself Moira is here nearly every day, and she can help. And she doesn't have to be sexual with anyone. So everyone is happy.

You looked at everyone rather lost, Violet seemed to already have schemed everything, under the concerned eyes of her mother and father.

-What do you want me to do?  
-If her ex is coming here, we need to make her understand she doesn't have a place here, meaning you Moira and you (y/n), will have to be close friends, more even but make her believe it.  
-Your plan is to make her jealous? I'm not sure that's your best idea...  
-Do you have a better one? No? Plus it's not as if Moira could die a second time.  
-When are we expecting her?  
-Tomorrow.

Everyone turned to you uncertain.

-What?!

You put your phone on the counter and they all gathered around it. They were looking at the message, fed up. You looked at Violet who seemed to be thinking before turning to Moira.

-I don't want to do it if you don't want to. Honestly, we can behave as we have for the past weeks, it's close enough. I mean, we drink tea on the couch, I help you in the kitchen...  
-That's too generic...  
-What does that mean?  
-It means you need to do more, not only work or acquaintance kind of things. I don't know, watch a movie together, bring her favorite food, little things that matter.  
-That seems very nice. I can do that. Honestly, I meant to do that sooner but learning about you guys and you know, the headaches, it kinda exhausted me...

Moira placed a gentle hand on yours and you looked at her kindly. You put a hand on hers and the Harmons looked at both you, a knowing smile on their lips.

-I think your plan is actually a great idea Violet. Declared Vivien


	4. Chapter 4

-Is everything ready?  
-I guess yeah.  
-What do we do now? Asked Violet  
-I believe we wait, your friend didn't tell you an hour I suppose?  
-No Moira, she didn't. I'll try to hurry but  I have to run some errands.  
-What, now?  
-Yes, plus it merely gives me a reason to leave the House once in a while. You know, to give you a break and not get murdered.

The group nodded and you went toward the kitchen to grab some bags.

-Well, that doesn't our task any easier. Sighed Vivien  
-Maybe she's not as horrible as we think.  
-Sure dad, maybe she's worse. Said Violet laughing, Guys do you know where is Moira?  
-She is... Isn't here?  
-I'll go talk to her.

_**Moira's PoV** _

-Moira?  
-In here...  
-We were looking for you. Why did you leave?  
-We should have made her leave.

Vivien sighed before seating down next to me.

-I know...  
-We didn't we? I mean we could have.  
-Moira, what is this really about?  
-She almost died yesterday Viven. How are we going to do with another one to protect?!  
-I'm sure we'll do a great job, and (y/n) can help as well. 

I looked down, sad, before looking into my friend's eyes.

-I care about her Vivien.  
-I know you do. 

I felt Vivien wrap an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer.

-I know that's why you appear young.   
-It's not...  
-Save your breath, I'm not stupid. Moira, do you think you can go on with the plan?  
-I have too.  
-It's not what I asked.  
-Vivien, I have to. What happened yesterday was my fault.   
-It wasn't your fault, it was Hayden's. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. Also... Try not to be too harsh toward her ex.  
-Why would I be?  
-Because you  _care_. And truth to be told she cares about you a lot too.  
-I'm just her maid.  
-You're her friend, and trust me Violet has been spying on her. She talks about you a lot with her best friend.  
-That's Laura.  
-Who?  
-Her best friend.

Vivien seemed to be thoughtful, she looked at me before taking my hand in hers.

-Everything will be fine. We need to get you upstairs in case her ex arrives, or if she's Sonic.

We both laughed complicit before heading back upstairs. Around half an hour passed before we all heard knocks on the door. Everyone looked at the entrance while Violet went to peek through the judas. She came back running before looking at us.

-The ex is here.  
-Alright, Moira. Ben, Violet and I will be covering for you both.

I nodded and breathed out. I went toward the door and took the handle in my hand. I opened it, a bright smile on my lips.

-Hi. May I help you?  
-I'm looking for someone. I heard she was here.  
-She's rude, you're sure we can't scare her into leaving?  
-Violet!

I looked at the woman detailing her. We were the same height, she had straight brown hair and was pale. She had a bag at her feet and seemed to be losing patience.

-Who are you looking for if I may?  
-(Y/N).  
-You know the tenant?  
-Yes, I'm her girlfriend. She said displeased  
-Please come in. She isn't there right now. She is out running some errands but I'm sure she'll be back in no time.

She seemed to be looking around intrigued and perplex. Before turning to me.

-Now, who are you?  
-I'm Moira O'Hara, I'm the housekeeper.  
-A housekeeper? That still exists?  
-If I'm here I believe it does yes.  
-Anyway.  
-Can I give you a glass of water?  
-Sure.  
-Mom, she's a bitch.  
-I know Violet, let Moira handle this.  
-This way, please.

I went into the kitchen and took a glass from the cupboard. I went to the sink and poured some water in before giving it to the woman.

-I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name?  
-I didn't say it. I'm Johanna.  
-Well nice to meet you. Miss (y/n) didn't tell me we would have visitors, I'd have done something particular for the occasion.  
-She didn't know. I'm like a surprise.

Suddenly I heard the front door opening and went to pour another glass of water. 

_**Tenant's PoV** _

When I parked the car I saw a particular car and stopped for a minute. Great now the party can begin. I sighed, already fed up. I went toward the House and unlocked it, I entered and went directly toward the kitchen. I witnessed the Harmons and nodded in their direction, they all pointed at the kitchen and I rolled my eyes hearing Violet laugh. I entered the kitchen and saw Moira, her back facing the fridge and looking at Johanna as if she wanted to punch her.

-Johanna?! What the hell are you doing here?  
-I'm here to fetch you of course!  
-Fetch me?

I put the bags on the counter and Moira gave me a glass of water. 

-Thank you. Moira, I picked some Italian food. I thought you'd like that.

When I looked over to Moira, she seemed baffled yet delighted.

-I left Johanna.I'm not coming back.  
-Yes, you'll come back with me and things will be like they used to be.  
-I prefer my life here.  
-Away from your friends and family? And me?  
-Especially from you. You're the reason I left and you know it.  
-So what you're going to keep pouting at your girlfriend.  
-You're not my girlfriend. You're my ex. And I'm not pouting. I'm breaking up.  
-Well, I'm not leaving.  
-Well me neither. Thank you Moira. Wait.

I went and took something from my handbag before putting it in her hand.

-That's for you. To thank you for the things you do for me. I'll talk to Johanna alone if you don't mind.  
-Of course (y/n). Call me if you need anything.  
-I will.

I saw Moira leave towards the Harmon the box still in her hand. Vivien and Violet looked at it surprised while Ben was looking at the brunette warily.

-You're too nice to your maid.  
-I don't think I am.  
-She works for you. She ain't your friend.  
-You're wrong after well, five weeks here I can tell that she's a very nice friend.  
-Spare me your bullshit. You and I are leaving.  
-I'm not leaving. But you can leave. I would wholeheartedly be thankful for that.

Johanna looked around before looking by the window.

-That's a horrible place for a gazebo.  
-I agree I plan to tear it down.

The brunette had come toward you her eye screaming seduction.

-Listen it didn't work with someone else when I arrived so...  
-You mean that maid.  
-What do you mean?  
-That maid. I didn't say anything but have you seen her?  
-Yeah, I live here so of course I did, what are you talking about.  
-I don't understand why she's a maid she could model or find some rich guy.

You raised an eyebrow and everyone, except Johanna, looked at Moira a knowing smile on their lips. Violet elbowed the redhead who was looking at you and eyebrow raised as well.

-Hey, you're listening to me?  
-No, I wasn't.  
-I said I don't like that maid. But I would gladly go down on her.  
-That's unprofessional.  
-So what her outfit speaks for itself.  
-Hands off Moira.  
-Why? Said Johanna standing in front of you her hand on her waist.  
-She's not an object. She's a person. You want someone to go down on, find yourself a prostitute or a one night stand.  
-You think because you're saying this that'll make me change my mind.  
-Listen, Johanna. You have not right to come in here in the first place. We are separated. And you certainly have no right when it comes to Moira. Leave the woman be.  
-We'll see. But you know, you are mine and I can have her if I want to as well. I'll have a look at the House.

Johanna left toward the stairs and you put your hands on the cupboard, letting your head rest on them. You felt a hand on your back and you turned to your right.

-I told you she would be like this.  
-It's worse than I thought. Answered Vivien  
-I really do not like her. She looks like Constance way too much. Stated Ben, I mean, Moira the way she spoke of you. I can't wait for her to be gone.

You turned to look at Moira unhappily.

-You didn't have to make you appear like that to her you know...  
-I don't mind, it's not the first time after all.  
-Yeah maybe, but now you're going to have person breathing down your neck doing exactly what you did when I arrived.  
-Wait she's going to have a taste of her own medicine? Inquired Violet, Well that's going to be funny to watch.  
-Violet, she treats Moira as if she were nothing. An object. Of course it's not going to be funny. But it'll certainly be interesting.

Moira looked at the Harmons half smiling, half fed up.

-Shouldn't someone be watching over her?

Everyone looked at each other before all looks went on Violet.

-What? Come on you guys are kidding right?  
-It's just to look at what she's doing and to make sure she doesn't die here.  
-Whatever. If you see her flying down from a window it will be because I pushed her.   
-Try not to. Laughed Ben  
-I'm going to go spend some time with the baby, are you coming?  
-Sure, we'll see you later.  
-Take your time.

You watched as Ben and Vivien were leaving going upstairs before turning to Moira.

-They have...  
-Vivien died giving birth, the baby is here as well. So many of the ghosts of this House tried to help...

When you looked at Moira you realized she was looking at the living room, as if remembering.

-Viven asked me to be his godmother. I can't even remember when someone willingly wanted to include me like this...

You looked at Moira a soft smile on your lips, looking at the living room before gazing at her.

-Did you open it?

She turned to you, puzzled and you pointed to the box.

-Oh no, I haven't already.  
-Well, go on!

Moira laughed and looked at the box before looking at you.

-I'm sure you're going to like it.

Moira opened the box before looking at you speechless. You smiled softly when she took the necklace between her fingers. It was a golden necklace with her name and a reddish heart.

-It's... I mean... That's beautiful. Thank you.

Moira then did something that left you confused. She wrapped her arms around your shoulders bringing you closer. It took you a few seconds to get your bearings before circling her waist.

-You're welcome. I'm happy if you like it.  
-I love it... Can you?  
-Sure.

You took the necklace from her and went behind her. You unlocked it and passed it around her neck. When you came back in front of her you saw that she was touching the golden letters and shed a tear.

-I hope that's from happiness!  
-Yes, (y/n) thank you.  
-No, thank you.  
-Well, that House looks like its a hundred years old.

Moira rolled her eyes which made you laugh and her smile knowingly.

-It's because it's a hundred years old. It was built in the early nineteen hundreds.  
-Why on earth you picked that House there are some much better just down this street.  
-I like it, it's full of histories and ghosts stories.  
-Moira you'll have to tell her that these ghosts stories are bullshit.  
-There are things in this world that cannot be explained by the rational mind.  
-Thanks Moira. You said happily

The redhead smiled at you and put the necklace under her maid's uniform. You looked at Johanna before finishing your glass of water.

-So for how long are we both going to have the displeasure of your company?  
-Until you come back with me.  
-Well, then we're all going to die here.  
-No way I'm dying here.  
-Then leave already.  
-Then you're coming.

You turned to Moira a fed up expression on your face. Before looking at the brunette.

-I'm not leaving. I love it here. And we aren't in a relationship. We broke up.  
-Bullshit, you're just miffed but we'll make it work.  
-We'll make work the fact that you nearly pushed me down some stairs? Or the fact that you guilt me when I was out with my friends? Or you manipulated me into that?  
-You're still angry about that?  
-You did what?!

You both turned toward Moira who was looking at you stupefied.

-You never said it was that important.  
-Guess she doesn't trust you that much after all.  
-Shut up Johanna! Moira, I didn't mention it because I'm trying to forget and make a new life. I would have told you eventually. Just not like this.  
-Making excuses for herself. Explained the brunette  
-Like you did when you threw a book at me?!

Moira stormed out of the room not without pushing the brunette with her shoulder on the way out.

-Are you trying to sabotage my relationship with her?!  
-Well isn't it working?  
-That's exactly why I'm never coming back.  
-We'll see.

You followed Moira upstairs looking around until you heard voices coming from your room. You went toward them and opened the door, closing it instantly.

-Moira, you are not going to pout, are you?  
-You should have mentioned it.  
-She could have killed you. Explained Vivien  
-Yes but I'm here. Can we drop it?!  
-No.

Everyone turned to Moira surprised.

-No? You inquired  
-You're right Vivien I care and that's why I'm like that. And I won't let that pass.  
-Moira... Started Vivien  
-I would have mentioned it eventually. Just not now. Not like that.  
-How come everyone is so worked up? Asked Ben  
-Because that's what she wants. Proof here. I told you she liked to manipulate people.  
-Anyway, in not even two hours she succeeded to make this day turn to vinegar. She'll have to leave and quick.  
-Yeah, well we have a plan but anybody has the speeded way of making her leave?  
-We'll stick to the plan.  
-Moira...  
-We'll stick to it. We agreed, didn't we?

You nodded before sighing.  
  
-I would have talked about it eventually...Anyway, I'm going back downstairs to check on the Devil.

You passed the door without turning and went back downstairs. When you looked around you saw no one. Then you heard laughing from outside and went toward a window. That's when you was Constance and Johanna talking together. You heard steps behind you and turned, facepalming yourself.  
  
-Now, what is that for? Inquired Vivien

-Devil n°1 and n°2 are outside laughing like longtime friends. God not the two at the same time.

-Please, anything but that! Exclaimed Violet

You looked at Moira a sorry look on your face seeing she was looking at you with the same look but also with anger burning in the blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I had been four days since Johanna had arrived and the ghosts were barely keeping it together. The Harmons were doing their best to stay as far as possible from her, still chaperoning her, though. Nora couldn't bear her and was constantly leaving toward the basement when she was entering a room. Moira, on the other hand, consistently stayed no matter what. Talking to you, monopolizing your attention. Which made you laugh when you thought of it. However, you found yourself genuinely enjoying that. That and the fact that Johanna was silently killing Moira with her eyes, not that she could quite kill her. It was both entertaining and thrilling to see the two women fight for your attention. The redhead was winning all the time, but that didn't mean Johanna couldn't try. You had received a call from Laura and explained the situation to her, the plan, everything. Even how much you liked to see a rare smile on Moira's lovely face when you brought back something she treasured. What started as pretending for Johanna to leave, was now intentional. And warmed your heart every time Moira seemed beyond happy by whatever gesture of kindness you had toward her. Both Violet and Vivien were right, this could work. She wasn't gone yet and but so far she had maintained reasonable distances. At least from you. Moira didn't seem to mind Johanna's eyes gliding over her; it even seemed she found it funny as if part of the plan. She didn't even mind keeping a low profile when Constance was coming in anymore. It always stunned and frustrated Constance who seemed to have lost her grip on the maid. But she did gain a new ally in your ex sadly. And Moira was their first target.

-So, Johanna. How is it going so far?  
-Unbelievably bad.  
-How so?  
-She refuses to leave this House. And that maid, she spat.  
-Moira has quite a talent to keep people where she wants. A special ability.  
-I guess that ability happens to be down the front of her dress.  
-My, what a quick learner you are. If I had known this I'd have come sooner.  
-Constance. You here, again.  
-Well of course. I was just talking with dear Johanna.   
-I can imagine why you two would bond so well.

You turned toward both women a glass of water in your hands.

-Did you know Johanna nearly pushed me down some stairs? The reason? Well because I refused to behave the way she wanted me to.

At this Constance looked to her left, her brows furrowed.

-Oh, and did you also know that she threw a book at me because I was reading and I had no idea she had entered the room. And Heaven forbids I didn't tell her hello. 

Johanna sighed unimpressed, while Constance looked at her surprised.

-That was a while ago. And you already mentioned it. Can't we move on?  
-Move on? Move on?!

You had put the glass in the sink and Moira arrived at the moment a bright smile on her lips before losing it gradually.

-Ah Moira, dear.  
-Constance.

Johanna started to eye Moira looking up and down to her. You sighed annoyed mixed with a hint of jealousy. Constance observed the three of you interested before speaking once more.

-I see you're the center of attention once again Moira.  
-I'll always be now, thanks to you.  
-You're welcome, as we all know here that's what you do best.  
-Constance.   
-What (Y/N)? Afterall you know it's true.

Suddenly all looks were on you. She knew you knew. Moira was looking at you her jaw clutched, she had no idea, you knew the way she had died. And Johanna was too busy looking at her like a piece of meat to notice.

-No, you're wrong. What I know is that she did something. That it was a mistake and that you didn't something even worse. But now before  _she_  comes out of her eyeing trense, we should postpone this discussion. Because I'm not done with you, Constance.  
-Moira, since when have you been working here. Asked Johanna  
-It's been years Miss.  
-What a waste to be a maid.  
-Some people don't have a choice.  
-It's not cleaning she's best at.  
-I bet it's not.

Moira stopped her move and looked at you pleading.

-Moira is quite good at cleaning and Johanna. Back off Moira.  
-Are you two fighting over  _that maid_?

You and Johanna had gone head to head, but your eyes shifted to Constance whose tone was beyond surprised.

-I'm sure she won't any problem being with you both.  
-Constance a word.

You went outside Constance following you. When you closed the door you turned so fast it made the blonde take a step back.

-I know what you did.  
-And?  
-I know you killed both Moira and your husband. They never left because they're here.  
-How?  
-Apparently, you have a friend like that. Billie something.  
-Billie Dean Howard? So you're a medium?  
-I believe it's how it's called anyway. You don't get to come in here and insult Moira, tell her that's what she does best.  
-Why? It's the truth after all. My husband can testify and so can many other men.  
-Really and they can testify of things from her living or after you killed her??

Constance was about to speak but couldn't seem to find the proper words.

-That's what I thought. She made a mistake and you killed her. She almost was raped that day. Did you even know that?

The blonde clutched her jaw, folding her arms in front of her. You took a step back appalled.

-You knew... You knew and you killed her anyway? She had called it off. Your husband was the one who deserved to be punished. Not killed, punished!  
-Well, even Moira believes that fact to be true.  
-Because you keep telling her that lie over and over again. That's called manipulation, abuse, harassment!  
-Well, that isn't my problem. If she didn't want for that to happen. She wouldn't have created this mess in the first place. What?

You were looking at Constance astounded. You went towards the door opening it.

-Now I know why you and Johanna bond so well. You're both fucking twisted and manipulative. Well not anymore.

You closed the door harshly right when she was about to speak. You turned toward the kitchen and encountered no one. You heard noise coming from outside the kitchen and looked around. You overheard voices coming from upstairs and started to climb the stairs. When you arrived at the top, you examined the second floor until your eyes fell on the people the voices belonged to.

-She is mine. Back off.  
-Or what you're going to push me down the stairs?  
-Don't make me.  
-Try me.

Moira smirked her head tilted.

-You're a real bitch you know that?  
-Really? I thought I was someone you'd gladly fuck? Not that you'd have it in you.  
-Try me.

Johanna blocked Moira between her and the wall, but the redhead was the least concerned about that. She tried taking a step forward to leave but Johanna took hold of her arms preventing her from going anywhere.

-Don't make me hurt you.  
-I've seen worse than an angry, ex-girlfriend.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and saw Violet next to you. Viven was looking at Moira, higher on the stairs.

-She'll be alright. Even if she were to hurt her she wouldn't feel it.

You nodded before looking back at the two women in the corridor. Johanna went closer, their noses nearly touching.

-You've never seen me. She thinks she likes you.   
-I'm just her maid, her friend.  
-Don't play at this with me. You're a slut. And apparently, I'm not the only one saying it.  
-So what if I am?  
-She deserves better than that.  
-Coming from the woman who nearly killed her.  
-She'll come to forgive me. But you will leave her alone.  
-I don't feel like doing that. At least I don't abuse her.  
-So what? A whore is a better deal?  
-At least I wouldn't break her heart.  
-Now you listen to me.

Johann's tone was threatening, you went to reveal yourself but Vivien and Violet held you in place.

-We have to help, You whispered.  
-(Y/N) knows better than to be with someone else. She is mine. You are no one and you will start to leave her alone.  
-No.

A vigorous blow was heard, and everyone stopped breathing looking at the women. Johanna still had her hand in the air while Moira's head bounced against the wall. She looked back at the brunette, her eyes blazing.

-Have I made myself clear?

The redhead was about to talk, but you couldn't allow this anymore you forced both women aside and climbed the stairs running. Both Johanna and Moira were looking at you, the brunette parted quickly and Moira stayed resting against the wall, her cheek red.

-So you're back, how was it with Constance? That woman is amazing!

You glanced at Moira before looking at your ex, angry. You stepped forward and threw your hand in the air before arriving on her cheek. Johanna was holding her cheek shocked by your outpouring of courage. Both Vivien and Violet were surprised and squealed when Johanna took hold of your arms making your back bump against the railing of the stairs.

-Don't ever lay a hand on me.  
-Then don't ever lay a hand on Moira.

The redhead had approached next to you and forced Johanna aside with a strength that has been until now unknown to you both. Moira was standing between you and Johanna defensively. 

-I might be a maid. I might be a whore. But I won't let you hurt her.  
-You won't always be here.  
-Over my dead body.

You glanced up at Moira knowing all too well what she implied. You took her hand in yours under the furious eyes of Johanna. She went down the stairs passing through Vivien and Violet, mumbling on her way. Moira kept on looking at her until she was out of sight. She turned toward you and didn't have the time to say anything that you circled her waist with your arms. Bringing her closer, a hand in her hair. You didn't feel her answer the hug at first, but she closed her arms around you. And you would have bet your writing hand that you felt her breathe in your hair.


End file.
